


Fighting Acceptance

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Hank's changes are so obvious, and he has problems adjusting. Alex finally gets through to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a knotting pwp (because there's never enough knotting fics out there), instead it turned out to be an h/c fic with knotting. Thanks to [](http://meteorfire.livejournal.com/profile)[**meteorfire**](http://meteorfire.livejournal.com/) for the quick look over (she's awesome!). [](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**xmen_firstkink**](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/) [fill](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=40845#t40845). All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

It had started out as just sex, a stress relief from the horrors that were looming ever closer on the horizon and from the daily struggle to learn to control their powers. Alex hadn’t expected the first desperate, angry kiss, but it made sense, the animal nature, the wildness that Hank tried so hard to pretend wasn’t there. The sex was amazing, mind-blowing in the best kind of way. It shouldn’t have shocked him that Hank had a kinky side, that under that dorky scientist exterior he was a closet pervert. The piercings were unexpected, the little balls of metal lining the underside of Hank’s cock. As pretty as they were, they also felt fucking fantastic when Hank fucked him.

At some point, among the ribbing and bickering and abundance of sex, Alex realized that he liked spending time with the other man. Hank’s genius was endearing, and there had yet to be a subject that Alex had found that Hank didn’t know at least _something_ about. They went to only meeting for a quick (or not so quick as the case usually turned out to be) fuck to spending hours talking into the wee hours of the night about anything and everything. While those times had often still ended (or began) in sex, at some point it was no longer a requirement. There was a growing friendship there, the possibility for something more that he’d never dared to consider with a man.

So that’s why it hurt so much when with Hank change – the fangs, claws, and blue fur, Hank suddenly started avoiding him, disappearing when Alex knew he was supposed to be around. Even the others had noticed it, asking what Alex done to anger Hank this time. Then there was Charles who stared at him with such knowing pity and Erik who gave him that bitter little smirk every time they crossed paths as though his own fucked up relationship problems could be applied to Alex’s own. He was tired of it, so angry. Was it too much to just want the decency of a clear answer why?

Alex knew that Hank had confidence issues, had been ashamed of his mutation, trying to always hide it underneath shoes and socks. It had taken time, but Alex had gradually been convincing Hank that his feet, his strength, his speed weren’t disgusting. The few times that Hank had really let go, they’d had a lot of fun trying out some interesting positions that normally humans couldn’t even dream. Alex was sure that Hank’s change had torn away all the progress that he’d fought for as Hank spent the days hiding, and the nights working locked in his lab pouring over genetic research and trying to find where he’d gone how, a way to reverse it.

Alex had finally had enough, and that brought him to his current location, sitting in the middle of Hank’s lab, the edges of the door still slightly smoldering from where he broke through it. He wasn’t leaving until he saw Hank, talked to Hank, got some sort of answer out of him, and Alex knew that Hank wouldn’t hold out long. Taking a seat on one of the stools, he started flipping through the nearest book, something on genetics that was way above his knowledge of the subject, but it was something to pass the time.

Unsure of how much time had passed, but knowing it was late, Alex closed the book with a weary sigh. Yawning, he massaged his temples in an attempt to soothe away the beginning of a headache that was telling him he should have been in bed hours ago. Taking a quick look around and still finding no sign of Hank, he debated the wisdom of laying his head down for a few minutes.

Just for a few minutes, Alex told himself. He just needed to rest his eyes. Sleep took him as soon as his head hit his arms. An undetermined time later, Alex jerked awake, cursing himself for falling asleep, and then sat up straight as he felt a set of eyes on him.

Turning slowly, Alex blinked rapidly as he was was greeted by the sight of a very blue Hank flipping through a stack of papers on the table behind him.

Not bothering to look up, Hank stated, “You would be much more comfortable in your own bed.”

Alex stood suddenly, the rapid movement sending the stool toppling to the floor with a shockingly loud clang in the silence of lab. White hot rage bubbled just beneath the surface, and Alex fought to control it, his powers, the need for release, shoving them down with force of will only. Heart racing, blood pounding in his ears, Alex growled aloud, unable to believe Hank. “After all this time spent avoiding me, that’s the first thing you say to me? Gee, thanks, Hank. Glad to know you care.”

Drawing a deep breath, trying to calm himself, Alex took note that at least Hank was looking at him now though his face was blank. But as the seconds passed and the silence stretched between them, Alex finally snapped, “Fine. You know what. I don’t need this. It’s clear you don’t want me here. I know when I’m not welcomed. I’m out of here. Have fun in your self-imposed solitude.”

Abruptly Alex turned to leave, needing to go blow off some steam in the bunker. If that was how it was going to be, he wasn’t going to beg and grovel. He didn’t make it more than two steps before he found his wrist caught in a vice-like grip that he was unable to shake. Turning, Alex made to shove at Hank, but seeing the miserable twist of his face, froze at the last instant.

“It’s for the best, Alex. It’s better off this way. Can’t you understand that?” Hank said, finally speaking for the first time.

A scowl on his face, Alex jerked against Hank’s hand, not caring that he would have bruises from it. “What I don’t _understand_ is why _you_ get to make that decision. What about _my_ opinion? Last I checked there were two people in this relationship.” It was almost whiny, but Alex didn’t care at that point. Hank was being just as selfish.

Hank’s face twisted into some unrecognizable emotion, his impressive fangs showing as he growled, “You made your opinion quite clear when you called me ‘Beast’.” Hank suddenly looked away, and said quietly, “I know what I am.”

Grimacing, Alex stated, “I also said you were badass. I meant ‘Beast’ as in wild and strong.” Despite knowing the answer, Alex asked anyway, “What do you think you are?”

“A monster,” Hank whispered.

With his free hand, Alex grabbed a handful of Hank’s hair and yanked his face up so their eyes met. Ignoring the fearsome snarl directed at him, Alex instead loosened his grip and apologetically slid his hand down to cup Hank’s cheek, marveling at the silkiness of the short hair that covered his face. Hank’s eyes clenched shut at the touch and he unconsciously leaned into the caress.

However, it only took a moment for Hank to realize what he was doing and let go of Alex like he was burned.

Alex was ready for him though, wrapping his arm around and curling a leg behind Hank, pressing as close as possible. Hank was stiff and unresponsive against him, but Alex wasn’t under the delusion that he was in control here, knowing full well that if Hank wanted to move away, he could easily do so. Up close, there was a muskiness to him, the smell of Hank concentrated tenfold. It was heady.

Alex looked his fill, finally able to take his time and really look Hank over. The changes were drastic yes, but he was still undoubtedly Hank. The blue-grey of his hair (fur? did it matter?) was starling at first glance, but not so odd that it looked completely alien. The yellow of Hank’s eyes amazed Alex, drew him in and kept him spell bound. There was too much blue around to miss his once blue eyes. The claws and fangs were intimidating, yes, but no more dangerous than Alex’s own mutation.

Hank no longer had the geeky pretty boy appeal he once held, but that wasn’t to say he had no appeal. That was still there in spades. The feral passion that Hank had tried so hard to hide, to deny was there in full force, and its strength was dizzying. Hank was taller, broader, more muscular, and easily outweighed Alex who was definitely no slouch in the muscles department and took great pride in his physical condition. So who was he not to admire such a thing?

To say the least, Hank was beautiful in the most exotic sort of way. Closing the scant few inches between their face, Alex watch Hank’s eyes flare and dilate as he realized Alex’s intention, giving him plenty of time to put a stop to it. None came, however, and Alex gently pressed his lips against Hank’s, taking in the different texture, rougher than before.

Hank suddenly shoved him away with a sound like a wounded animal. “I can’t.”

Alex stalked towards Hank, who scrambled back. “You’re beautiful.”

Hank laughed harshly, a nasty, dirty sound. “Raven was beautiful.”

“Fine. You’re handsome, exotic, striking, gorgeous, the most exquisite person I’ve ever seen.”

Stumbling over a stool, Hank should his head wildly and hissed, “Don’t mock me. I know what I am and exactly what I’m not. I’m hideous.”

Hank backed himself into a corner, and Alex pushed his luck as he cornered him. “I’ve never lied to you, so listen to me now. You’re not. You’re different. Have you seen yourself in the mirror, seen how amazing you look? Like some giant exotic cat. Makes me want to pet you.”

Hank scoffed. “Thanks, so I’m an overgrown pet. Glad to know where I rank. I don’t need a mirror. I’ve seen enough to know that you can’t possibly still want me, not if you saw it all.”

Closing the distance between them, Alex caught Hanks hand, examining the sharp claws and the longer length of his finger for a moment before winding their fingers together. “Do you have a tail hiding under your clothes or something? That would be so cool.”

Hank shot him an incredulous look, but didn’t pull away.

But Alex sobered quickly and gathered his nerves. “I don’t care if you were bright pink and eight feet tall with tentacles. Maybe it sounds cheesy or trite, but before all this I was falling in love with you, am already a little bit in love with you. But I’m also angry and hurt that you thought so little of me and my reaction to you. You were beautiful before and you’re even more beautiful now because this is who you really are. You don’t have to hide anymore. There’s no one here to judge you. And why should you care anyway? You’re still Hank, still the amazing genius that can out think anyone, who can come up with an answer to anything. If you’ll let me, I’ll try my damndest to make you realize that.”

Eyes swimming with unshed tears, Hank made a soft keening sound that broke Alex’s heart to hear. “You don’t know how much I want to believe you, but that’s not true.”

Alex was shocked and hurt that Hank would question and reject his feelings so easily.

Seeing his expression, Hank continued on, “It is not your feelings that I believe are untrue. I do not doubt that you believe that now with the limited knowledge that you have. However, if you were privy to all the facts, then I’m sure you would feel differently. What I was referring to was your claim of my genius. If that was so, I’d have found the cure for my affliction by now.”

Alex shoved Hank up against the wall. “You don’t have an ‘affliction’! This is who you are. This is who you were supposed to be. Stop trying to play God and accept it. Stop wasting time trying to fix a problem that doesn’t exist! Stop merely existing in this half life and join the rest of us in the land of the living. There are a million other things you could be working on and instead you’re working on the one thing that doesn’t need a cure. This is who we are! Accept it and stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself!” Alex was shouting at the end of it, but he didn’t care.

Hank snarled at him, his face twisted in anger, and before Alex could react he found himself thrown over Hank’s shoulder with a yelp. The world blurred for a moment, and then suddenly there were in Hank’s room.

Yelping as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the couch, Alex watched as Hank locked the door and stripped off his labcoat before asking, “What the hell?”

With unsteady hands, Hank began unbuttoning his shirt. “You can’t possibly understand, not until you see,” he bit out. Losing patience with the buttons, Hank finally ripped the shirt off with a growl, sending buttons pinging across the room.

Alex had wondered if the fur was everywhere and it seemed he was about to find out. Hank’s chest and stomach were covered in the same blue-grey hair as his head though slightly shorter. Hank’s impressive muscle definition was still clear under the fur, and it thinned a little around his nipples, revealing dark blue peaks.

Hank hesitated for a moment, and then didn’t even try to be careful with his pants, shredding them in less than a second.

“Oh,” Alex said quietly, taking in the sight of the mostly bare Hank. Well, he got his answer. The hair was almost everywhere. Except his cock. Except Hank’s giant cock. Overall Hank was bigger than he had been prior so it made sense that this would be the same, but limp he was bigger than he had once been hard. There was a row of small ridges along the top and a small bulge near the base. He could see a hit of silver and knew that the piercings had survived the transformation. Other than that, the color, and size, it looked like a normal cock with his foreskin covering the head of it. His sac was larger too, more proportional to his larger size and covered in a similar matting as the hair on his face.

Alex’s mind abruptly supplied him with a vivid image of what it would look and feel like fully erect, but Alex pushed it aside. Mouth suddenly parched, Alex swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out in a failed attempt to wet his dry lips. Forcing his gaze upward, Alex met Hank’s terrified, wide-eyed gaze. He was obliviously prepared for rejection, for disgust or fear.

Those were the things farthest from his mind at that moment, and probably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Alex said as much. “You’re hot.”

In another situation the shock and disbelief on Hank’s face, his wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression, might have been funny, but not in this one. The shock didn’t last long, and his face twisted in rage, showing off impressive fangs, as he growled out the same phrase he’d used when he thought Erik was insulting him all those weeks ago. “Don’t mock me!”

Alex shot to his feet, tired of being accused of things, like he was the one that had done something wrong. Grabbing Hank’s hand, Alex shoved it between his legs, hissing as Hank’s palm pushed harshly against the outline of his growing erection. “Does this feel like disgust to you? That I’m faking or mocking you? I was told your senses have increased, right? You can smell stuff, pheromones and shit? Tell me what I smell like,” Alex demanded.

Hank’s nostrils suddenly flared, his chest expanding as he drew in a deep breath. Alex watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he trembled slightly. Glancing down, Alex was captivated as Hank’s cock began to harden. Alex drew his own deep breath and Hank’s musky scent all but reached out and surrounded him. Hesitantly, he reached out, stopping just short of touching, feeling the heat of Hank’s flesh across the air that separated them. “Please?” Alex asked.

Hank’s eyes snapped open and he met Alex’s eyes, his own blown so wide that there was only a hint of a golden ring around the blackness of his pupil. Hank followed Alex’s attention towards his still growing cock, looking at it as though he’d never seen it before. He raised strangely hesitant eyes back up towards Alex’s, but shook his head in denial. “Not yet. Not until you see.”

Alex’s hand fell to his side and he curled his fingers into a fist, squashing down the disappointment. ‘Not yet’ wasn’t ‘not ever’ at least. “See what?” he asked, wondering what more there could possibly be.

Hank’s hand dropped from its position between his legs, and Alex bit back his moan of disappointment.

Hesitantly Hank moved towards the couch and sat, spreading his legs open, clearly putting himself on display in a way that he was not comfortable with.

Something tightened in Alex chest as he realized how much this was costing Hank, that he was about to show him something that he was clearly ashamed of.

Hank looked up at him, clearly tense and slightly afraid, and Alex was ready to call the whole thing off, to do anything to prevent that look from ever crossing Hank’s face again. It was somehow his own fault he was sure. Moving hesitantly, Alex sat down on the couch next to Hank, leaving a small space between them.

Eyes following his movement, Hank swallowed harshly, then curled one clawed hand around his impressive cock. “Just watch. You have to see this, so you know what you’re getting into.”

Alex’s cock twitched unhappily in his too tight pants, and he sat transfixed, watching Hank masturbate right next to him. It would have been the thing of fantasies if not for the desperate tension in Hank’s frame, the too hard, too quick strokes that were all business and no play. It was about release and not pleasure, and Alex’s gut twisted with his desire to put a stop to this.

Minutes passed, and the harsh slap of flesh against flesh thankfully lubed by the copious amount of precum that Hank’s cock was producing, Hank’s ever increasing growls, and Alex’s quickened breathing were the only sounds that filled the room. Alex watched transfixed, unable to look away, aroused and slightly disturbed as to why Hank would do this to himself. His cock was large, startling so, even a bit intimidating. Okay, very intimidating, but it was also sexy as hell, and his overactive imagination provided him with plenty of images of how it could be best put to use. Alex had always been a bit of a closet size queen, and this was practically an unvoiced dream come true.

Hank’s sounds and movements suddenly changed, becoming louder, quicker, more desperate, and Alex realized that Hank was suddenly paying a lot of attention towards the base of his cock. The _growing_ base of his cock. The small bulge of flesh that Alex hadn’t given a second thought to was slowly thickening. One fist wrapped tightly around it, while the other tugged at his prick, the purple of his cock head disappearing and reappearing rapidly as Hank’s quick strokes tugged at his foreskin.

It was too much; Alex had to touch him. Before he convinced himself it was a bad idea, Alex’s hand shot out and he brushed against one of Hank’s nipples. Hank’s head jerked towards him, his face twisted in pleasurable agony, their eyes meeting for the first time since Hank had began. As Alex dug his short fingernails into his nipple, Hank’s back bowed harshly, toes scraping against the floor, shoulders the only part of himself touching the couch as he let out a startled roar that shook the house and caused Alex to jump.

Hips thrusting wildly in the air, one clawed hand dropped to the couch, shredding the material while the other still gripped the base of his cock which spewed a shockingly large amount of cum across his blue furred chest and stomach, the whiteness a pretty contrast against the blue backdrop.

As Hank finally dropped back against the couch, panting hard enough that the whole thing shook, cock still pulsing with orgasm as shot after shot of cum formed a sticky puddle in Hank’s fur, Alex dug the palm of his hand cruelly against his own throbbing cock, desperate for release but not about to come in his pants like this.

Hank’s eyes snapped open at the sound Alex made, and they swirled with a multitude of emotion, but shock and disbelief were at the forefront.

Alex slid his fingers through the fur of Hank’s chest, luxuriating in the feel of it, smiling as the muscles jumped beneath his touch.

“You’re not… disgusted? Scared?” Hank asked, voice rough with passion and uncertainty.

Alex didn’t answer straight away, instead trailing a finger through the cum on Hank’s chest and bringing it to his mouth for a taste, savoring it. It was much the same as it had been before, a little thicker, a little stronger, but still completely Hank. Alex scooted across the couch, closing the distance between them as he pressed up against Hank’s side. He dropped one hand down to Hank’s still hard cock, marveling at the heat it produced, at the thickness, how his fingers couldn’t quite reach around its circumference, trailing his fingers on the ridges along the top, making a mental note of the full-body shudder that produced.

Alex nudged against Hank’s hand, still wrapped tightly around the ball of flesh at the base of his cock as though hiding it would make him forget about it. As if. After a moment’s hesitation, Hank’s fingers uncurled and his hand fell away, baring himself completely to Alex’s gaze.

Swirling his fingers across the budge, Hank’s hips bucked, and Alex wrapped his hand around it as an apology, not meaning to tease. Or at least he attempted to wrap his fingers around it. If his fingers didn’t meet wrapped around the normal circumference of the shaft then there was no way they met here. He marveled at the size, and finally answered Hank’s question, suddenly feeling the rising tension in his frame, not meaning to be cruel with his silence. “You’re magnificent, Hank. Big feet and all,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

“I could hurt you,” Hank said, clearly stated the obvious.

Alex fought against rolling his eyes. “And I could hurt you. At least your danger is visible. I didn’t stay in solitary confinement in prison because I enjoyed it. It’s the only way I could make sure I didn’t hurt anyone. Even now after all the training, I still have to fight for control. I can feel it there the power underneath the surface all the time. So you have some new instincts now? You’re struggling to control them? We’re not so different.” This was getting into uncomfortable territory, talking about things that he’d never voiced before, but Hank needed to see that he wasn’t alone in this.

Beneath Alex’s hand, Hank’s penis began to soften, the budge slowly shrinking. He gave it one last squeeze before letting it slip away. “Explain this to me?” He could guess, but Hank was sure to have an answer

Hank didn’t look convinced, but entered lecture mode. “It is a bulbus glandis, more simply known as a knot. I hypothesis that it’s intended to serve a similar purpose as it does in canid mammals: it swells during mating to lock or tie the penis inside the female which increases the chances of a successful fertilization. While it would appear that I have many feline characteristics, there are some that are obviously not…,” Hank trailed off ineloquently.

“So you’d be stuck in me?” Alex asked, grinding his still hard cock against Hank’s leg. Trying to diffuse some of Hank’s doubts, Alex grinned and added, “Sounds kinky. We could try out those cuffs that you keep threatening me with, but on you instead.”

Hank let out a short bark of laughter, a sound that lifted an unknown weight from Alex’s shoulder. It was a relief to hear such a noise from him. “Be very sure, Alex. I don’t think I’ll share well, or be able to let you go easily.”

Alex turned his head to meet Hank’s eyes, saying seriously, “There was never any doubt, Hank.” Leaning up, Alex brushed his lips against Hank’s, smiling slightly at Hank’s lashes fluttered shut in contentment. “I want to be clear with you though, so you don’t doubt me.” Hank’s eyes snapped open again, and he appeared ready to refute the statement as Alex continued, “I’m not going to lie. This” Alex light squeezed at Hank’s cock “is a bit intimidating.”

Hank’s face fell, and Alex ran his fingers along his face, tracing the planes there, weaving his fingers through the thick spikes of hair on his head. “That’s not a rejection. I want you, this,” Alex gestured between them, “us. But I need you to realize that you’re going to hurt me, at some point, some how. I need you to accept that and not freak and get all guilty when it happens.”

Hank’s face was so shocked and open, and he seemed ready to reject the idea. But he took a moment to gather himself, to really process what Alex was saying.

Alex whispered in his ear. “I never told anyone this before, never trusted anyone with the knowledge, but I like a little pain with my pleasure.”

Hank swallowed harsh and audible at the words, and searched Alex’s face for the truth. Wrapping his arm around Alex’s back, pressing him closers against his side, Hank spoke careful. “You’re correct. I will hurt you. On accident. It happened before I changed, and it will happen again. However, I don’t think I hurt you on purpose, even if you wanted me too. Maybe someday, when I have relearned myself, but I cannot in good conscious do so now. I also can’t promise that I won’t be upset if I do hurt you now, but you’re welcome to try to convince me in the future. Is that acceptable?”

“More than,” Alex agreed brushing his lips against Hank’s. He was delighted when Hank’s lip’s parted and his tongue hesitantly traced along the seam of his own lips. Alex happily parted them, giving him entrance, missing his kisses, the make out sessions that could last for hour. His tongue was different, a little longer, thicker, rougher, but Alex didn’t let him put it off, not missing a beat as he opened to Hank’s demands.

Alex had missed this, this feel and taste of Hank. For one brief moment, he felt the press of Hank’s fangs against his lips.

Then it stopped.

Hank jerked his head back, and Alex’s eyes snapped open as he breathed hard. “No,” he growled. “No more hiding.” Capturing Hank’s lips again, he demanded entrance, not letting him run from this, from who he was, what they were, what they had. It was harsh and challenging, daring him to open up, and when Hank’s mouth finally opened, allowed him access, Alex slowed it, deepened it. Carefully Alex traced his tongue over the length of one long fang, mindful of their sharpness, and not ready for the fallout if he cut his tongue on one so early.

Long minutes passed, and Hank gradually relaxed against him. When Alex finally pulled back, they were both panting roughly, out of breath, and flush. The glazed look in Hank’s eyes was heady, the knowledge and power that he could still effect Hank in such a way doing funny things to his heart.

With great reluctance, not wanting to move from his spot pressed against Hank’s side, Alex slipped out of his embrace and rose to his feet. Still ignoring his unhappily neglected cock, Alex offered his hand to Hank before he could think the worst as he was wont to do. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Alex said, motioning to the sticky cum drying in Hank’s fur.

Hesitantly Hank accepted his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. It was odd, Alex mused. Before Hank had been taller than him, but he’d been skinnier, so it had never been quite so obvious to him as it was now. It was a bit disconcerting to feel small, but he squashed the thought down. It wasn’t important, wasn’t something that could be changed, so he all he could do was accept it and move past it.

Tugging on Hank’s hand, he followed Alex passively towards the door of the en-suite bathroom. It was strange, his passiveness, and might have worried him in another situation. But this was new to both of them, they had to relearn each other, see what worked and what didn’t. Hank hesitated at the doorway, suddenly looking fearful, and frowning, Alex glanced around, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Then it hit him. The mirror. Alex stopped, reluctantly releasing Hank’s hand, and said, “Stay here.” Alex entered the bathroom and quickly found and wet a wash cloth before returning to Hank who hadn’t moved from the spot. Running the cloth across Hank’s fur, he winced at the mess it made, and suddenly realized what a nightmare it must be to clean it. “I bet this sucks to clean.”

Hank chuckled lightly, a good sound. “It’s certainly not convenient.”

Alex did the best that he could, but the result wasn’t great and his hair stuck out in all directions. He tossed the cloth back into the bathroom and suddenly caught sight of a blanket draped over something in the corner.

Realizing what it was, a plan quickly formed in his head, and Alex went with it. “Do you trust me?” Alex asked suddenly.

Hank looked startled by the question, but answered without hesitation. “Of course.”

“If I asked you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I told you to open them, would you do that for me?”

“Why?” Hank asked without preamble.

“Please. No questions,” Alex replied, just needing him to agree.

Hank drew a deep breath and said, “Yes. If you asked, I’d do it.”

Relieved by the answer, Alex said, “Close your eyes.”

Hank’s yellow eyes locked with his for a moment before sliding closed at his request. Alex took his hand and tugged him towards the center of the room. Letting go for a moment, Alex pulled the blanket off and found it was a tall standing mirror just as he’d thought it was, similar to the one in his own room. Alex took Hank’s hand again and moved him where he wanted. Then Alex stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Hank’s middle and resting his chin on Hank’s shoulder. “Open your eyes,” Alex whispered into his ear.

Hank was tense and still against him, clearly having figured out what Alex was planning, wanting to bolt, but staying for Alex. “Please, don’t make me,” Hank begged.

Alex laid a kiss on the pointed tip of Hank’s ear, taking note of the shudder it produced. “Let me show you how beautiful you are. See yourself as I see you.” Alex rubbed comforting circles cross Hank’s stomach, weaving his fingers through the thick fur. “Open your eyes. Please. For me.”

That did it, and Hank’s yellow eyes snapped open, locking with Alex’s for a moment before he tried to look away, anywhere but forward.

“No, don’t look away. Tell me what you see,” Alex ordered.

Hank raised his eyes back up, and flinched as he looked at himself. “A beast,” he growled, the vibrations traveling though them both.

Alex’s throat tightened at the words, suddenly sorry he’d ever said that, not meaning it the way Hank had apparently taken it. “What makes you think you’re a beast?”

Hank’s hands tightened into fists at his sides before he raised his arms up and spread his fingers wide. “These claws, these too long fingers and arms, the fur, the fangs, these twice damned feet.” Hank flexed his finger-like toes. “The fact that I’m fucking blue. And this,” Hank snarled, curling his hand tightly around his cock. “This _thing_. These fucking senses that I can’t turn off. I’m so much stronger now; I’ve destroyed so many things, particularly at first. This is what makes me a _beast_ ,” he snarled the word in distaste.

When Hank finished, sorrow lines marred his face at the words and Alex asked, “Can I show you what I see?”

Hanks eyes met his own in the mirror, and he tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“I see a man.” Hank scoffed, a deep rumble, but Alex ignored it. “I see a wonderful man, a strong man, a smart man.” Alex’s hands trailed up Hank’s chest then down his arms before winding their fingers together and raising them up towards the mirror. “These are strong hands, deft hands. The hands of a healer and a defender. What you can do, it’s amazing. You’re learning. It takes time. You’ll get there. We’ll get there. Together.”

Hank was slowly relaxing, leaning back against him. Alex lowered their arms, folding them across Hank’s stomach, and smiled softly. “I always thought blue was a great color on you. And this,” Alex gestured their still clasped hands downward. “I for one will enjoy,” he teased.

“You’re not a monster or a freak, no more than the rest of us mutants,” Alex continued, steel in his voice. “You have a savage beauty, a fierceness, a wildness. It was there before, but you hid from it. Now you can’t. And you’re too afraid to admit that this is who you are. You’re perfect, my beast,” he purred into Hank’s ear.

Hank’s face was a mask of desperate hope, his hands tightened around Alex’s.

“Some people might not accept it, but they don’t matter. The only ones that matter are here in this house. If they can’t accept you, have a problem with how you look, fuck them. You’re the smartest person I know, probably one of the smartest people on the planet, and if people can’t look past what’s on the outside because it’s different to see who you really are, well screw them.” Alex released Hank’s hands, and quickly moved around him, needing to be face to face. Hank’s arms rose to embrace him, and Alex wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “Promise that you won’t hide from me. I’m all for escaping from the world. Look at me. I ran to prison. You can hide from everyone else, just promise not from me.”

“I can promise that,” Hank rumbled. “And I can respect what you say, what you see, but I’m not so easily convinced. Be patient. I’m trying. It’s just difficult…” He trailed off.

“Good thing I happen to be very patient,” Alex retorted, leaning in for a kiss. It started slow and unhurried, but Hank suddenly took control, deepened it as his hands tightened on Alex’s waist. It was full of desperation, hot, and wet, and needy, with a sense of possession as though Hank was afraid that Alex would pull away and run, disappear at any moment.

But Alex wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t think of anyplace else he’d rather be. He started walking, forcing Hank to move backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Hank fell back against it, pulling Alex along with him, and Alex barely had enough sense of mind to raise his head and move it to the side so their heads wouldn’t collide when they met the bed.

Hank quickly caught his mouth in another hungry kiss, and Alex’s legs fell to straddle either side of Hank’s hips. His flagging erection once again caught interest as he felt Hank’s cock hardening between his thighs. Fuck, it wasn’t fair. Why did he still have his clothes on when Hank was still naked?

Apparently Hank had a similar thought as the sudden sound of ripping cloth and the feel of air on his back attested. Struggling out of the remnants of his shirt, Alex shivered as Hank’s claw-tipped fingers hesitantly brushed against his back before teasing at the edges of his pants.

Alex pulled back with a sound of protest, wrapping his hands around Hank’s wrists before he got any ideas. “Favorite pants,” Alex explained when Hank looked at him in confusion.

Hank’s fingers threateningly tugged at the belt loops. “To ensure their survival it would be paramount for you to divest yourself of them now.”

In an instant, Alex was up on his knees, fingers tugging at the fastening of his fly. Once undone, he twisted to lie on his back beside Hank, raising his hips off the bed and shoving both his pants and boxers down, hissing as the elastic scraped along his sensitive cock. Once free his cock sprang up to rest hard and heavy against his stomach. Hank rose up on one elbow watching with interest as Alex finally wiggled his way free, tossing the offending garments off the side of the bed.

The sight of Hank like this made his mouth go dry. Being the sole focus of his desire, the primalness made Alex’s hair stand on end, and he involuntarily shivered. Maybe it should have scared him, but it just made him want Hank more.

Hank’s nostrils flared, and Alex knew that he must have been pumping out pheromones like crazy.

“Come here,” Hank ordered, his voice rumbling in a way that settled deep in Alex’s stomach, flaming the desire that was coiling there.

Alex scrabbled onto Hank’s lap who sat up. Wrapping arms and legs around him, Alex held him desperately, giving into Hank when he demanded it, having little choice. His cock slid wetly against Hank’s pressed between the slick skin of his belly and the prickly fur on Hank’s body. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever done that didn’t involve penetration. And fuck it, they’d barely begun, and Alex was about to explode faster than a teenager that hadn’t wanked in a week.

Alex tried to still the desperate rolling of his hips, to pull back for the kiss, to try to slow down, but Hank growled against his lips not letting him go. That growl was all it took to set him off, the vibrations moving through both their bodies, and he sobbed into Hank’s month.

Still trembling with the aftershocks, Alex shoved Hank back and shimmied down his body.

Up close and personal with Hank’s cock, it was more than a little frightening, but dammit, he wanted it. Wrapping both hands around it there was still a shockingly amount of dark blue skin left bare. And damn was he more than a little sad that it was too big to fit into his mouth now. He’d have to find another way to put his oral fixation to use.

Dropping his head, he nuzzled at Hank’s balls. The scent was heady, musky and wild. He trailed his fingers over the ridges along the top and the little silver balls on the underside of Hank’s cock, taking note of the way they made Hank tremble and growl, his claws leaving long rents in the bedding.

“Don’t tease,” Hank rumbled. “Need you now.”

At that Alex scrambled to the nightstand fumbling for the lube. He shoved it into Hank’s hands, wanting to feel him, needing to be filled up.

Looking down at the lube, Hank’s face went blank and he tensed beneath Alex. When he raised his eyes again, Hank wore such a raw look that it made Alex draw in a noisy breath. “I—” Hank began then broke off, curling his long fingers around the bottle.

In that instant, Alex realized what he’d done wrong, and snatched the bottle from Hank’s hand. Leaning down, he pecked at Hank’s lips, mumbling, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and forgot.”

Hank barked out a laugh, and Alex instantly relaxed. “I’m furry and blue and you forgot I had claws?”

Alex couldn’t help the flush that stained his cheeks as he murmured, “You’re Hank.”

Something in Hank’s face softened and then a wicked grin full of sharp teeth split his face. “I want to see,” he said motioning towards the bottle still in Alex’s hand.

Glancing at the bottle in his hand, Alex felt the heat of the flush spread down his neck and chest. It was one thing to have Hank stretch him open, but something totally different to do it himself with an audience, so much more intimate. The eager anticipation on Hank’s face spurred him on though, and he twisted and spun. Popping open the bottle, he squirted some into the palm of his hand to warm it. Closing the bottle, he dropped it to the bed, while spreading the lube over his fingers.

Glancing down at Hank’s twitching cock, Alex grabbed the bottle again and twisted, shoving the tip inside his ass, ignoring the burn, and giving the bottle a squeeze. The slick feeling that it produced made him shudder. Dropping it again, Alex reached around and trailed his slick fingers along his spread crack, shivering at the sensation and feeling just a little smug and he noticed Hank’s gaze locked on his ass.

Circling his finger around the tightly closed muscle, Alex teased at the rim of his asshole until Hank’s hands rose and cupped his ass, spreading him open wider and kneading the muscles.

“Do it,” Hank hissed.

Alex obeyed, and with a little pressure, his finger slide smoothly inside. He didn’t wait for the order of more, pulling out momentarily and sliding a second finger along with the first. His muscles clenched and spasmed, greedy for more but didn’t protest. He wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he’d been taking the edge off with some toys while Hank had avoided him. He pulled out until just the tips of his fingers remained and tugged at the rim of his hole, making it gape for a moment.

Alex shivered as the lube dribbled out of him, over his perineum and down his balls to drip in thick strands onto Hank’s chest. He should have felt sorry for the mess he was making, but at the moment he didn’t care about anything but the fingers in his ass and the need for more. Slamming his fingers into himself, he began fucking himself on them, back arching as the slick squish of lube and flesh joined the sounds of his panting. Spreading his fingers, Alex trailed his fingertips over the spongy flesh of his prostate, moaning as it responded to his touch.

Hank’s handed tightened on his ass, the prick of claws a very real threat, but it just pushed Alex higher and his cock began to rise to attention again. “Another,” Hank ordered.

Alex barely paused in his motions, straightening a third finger and slamming it inside, welcoming the slight burn it produced.

“So beautiful like this, spread open, preparing yourself for me. Can’t believe that you want it, that your tiny little hole can open up for me.”

Alex’s eyelashes fell shut at the words, not believing himself, but damn did he want it.

“Give me a fourth,” Hank rumbled beneath him.

Alex froze for a moment, never having taken so much, but knowing that he needed it. He pulled out and nudged against his stretched hole with four fingers, trembling as he eased forward.

“Yes, Hank hissed. “Just like that, stretching yourself so wide open for me.”

Alex couldn’t stop his trembling as he pressed deeper, his muscles desperately clenching, saying both ‘too much’ and ‘give me more’. As his second knuckles slid past his stretched muscle, he moaned long and deep, dropping forward to brace himself on one hand. He twisted his hand around, circling his thumb, tracing the stretched rim of his sphincter.

Yelping as he was unbalanced as Hank suddenly pulled him back, Alex swore as Hank’s tongue traced the same path that his thumb had just taken.

“Shit, Hank. Too much. Another time, please. Need you in me,” Alex begged.

Hank growled against his asshole, and Alex yelped again, removing his fingers as he twisted to the side, his cock jerking in pleasure and his balls drawing up tight. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and pulled down sharply on his balls with the others, hissing as pain took some of the edge off, not wanting to come again till Hank was inside him.

Raising his eyes, he stuck out his tongue at Hank’s smug expression. “You’re lucky I didn’t kick you in the face.”

Hank, however, didn’t appear the slightest bit apologetic.

Alex turned his attention to Hank’s leaking cock, amazed at the amount of liquid that it produced. He grabbed the lube anyway, squirting it directly onto Hank’s dick, smirking as Hank jerked and hissed as the cool liquid touched his hot flesh. “Sorry,” Alex said, smirking, clearly anything but. Alex didn’t tease though, just smoothed the lube over Hank’s impressive length.

Rising, Alex moved to straddle Hank’s waist, bracing himself on one hand in the thick fur of Hank’s chest, while the other lined up Hank’s cock with his lubed hole. _Now or never,_ he told himself, pressing down as Hank’s hands rose to rest on his thighs before sliding around behind him, offering him some support.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Alex wasn’t sure if he said the words or just thought them because for one brief moment he was sure that he hadn’t prepared himself enough, that Hank was just too big and he wouldn’t fit. But at the last moment his muscles gave way and the tip of Hank’s cock slid in. Or more like lodged inside because at that moment, Alex wasn’t sure if he could move, should move as his body struggled to acclimate to the intrusion, his nerves unable to process the pained pleasure that cut through him.

“Alex?” Hank’s voice thick with worry and strain cut through Alex’s internal struggles. “Talk to me. Do we need to stop? It’s fine. Please, Alex.”

Alex opened eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed and met Hank’s tense gaze. He tried to give him a shaky grin but must have failed if Hank’s frown with any indication. “I’m good.” Hank gave him a disbelieving look, and Alex gave a shaky laugh. “Okay, not good. Just need a minute. Need to adjust. Just give me a minute.”

Dropping his head down, Alex drew an unsteady breath, then another and another, forcing himself to breath and relax. Hank’s hands were firm supports against his thighs and as the seconds ticked past, Alex gave an experimental roll of his hips, causing them both to moan at the sensation. That wasn’t too bad, Alex decided and straightened again, slowly pushing down on Hank’s length before drawing back up in short experimental thrusts, sinking lower each time. The piercings and ridges along the top and bottom were both torturous and exquisite as they tugged at the rim of his asshole.

Hank’s hips shifted beneath him arching and hunching, Alex gasped as the change in angle forced Hank’s thick cock to slide along his prostate with each shallow thrust. Fuck, he was so slick inside. And the sound their bodies made were obscene in the best sort of way.

“Yes,” Hank breathed, fingers sliding up over the curl of Alex’s ass before continuing up to rest on his hips. “Yes, just like that. Love watching you ride me. You feel so good. So tight.” The last word was barely understandable, lost in a growl as Alex sank lower, finding a rhythm.

“Should try it from this end,” Alex snarked, gasping for air. “So big.”

“Could give a guy a complex.”

“You could give an elephant a complex, Hank. Fuck,” Alex moaned as Hank experimentally moved to meet Alex’s movement, no longer content to just lie there. As pleasurable as it was, Hank need more, needed to move, needed to be inside Alex completely.

Picking up on Hank’s desperation, Alex slowed his movement, pushing down, taking more. His nerves danced with sensation as definite virgin territory was breached, and the thought that Hank was deeper than anyone else had ever been nearly set him off.

Alex’s body eagerly milked at Hank’s cock, desperate for more, but as Alex felt the beginning of the swell that indicated the top of Hank’s knot, he shivered in relief, but his brain was starting to tell him too much, too long, too wide, too damned big. But he ignored that part of himself, wanted it, needed it for himself and Hank. Pressing down, he tried for more.

Alex whined and sobbed. He couldn’t. It was too much, but god, he wanted it. He ground down hard as Hank thrust up, hands tight on Alex’s hips. It was a bruising grip, but it wouldn’t be the first time sex resulted in them and at the moment, Alex didn’t really fucking care. All he wanted was for Hank to be inside of him. And the scariest part of it all was that this was the tip of the iceberg, Hank’s _knot_ (how hot was that?) hadn’t even reached full size, wouldn’t until it was inside of him, surrounded by him. If it was too much, there was abso-fucking-lutely nothing they could do until it had gone down again. It should have been terrifying, but it just made Alex want it all the more.

With one more particularly hard thrust, Alex pushed down, straining, and as cliché as it may have sounded, he saw stars as tears of pain and pleasure formed in his eyes. For one brief moment, Alex feared that he’d got it wrong, that he’d ripped something, but after a protesting spike of pain at having been forced to stretch so far, his sphincter spasmed before gripping tight at the thankfully narrower area just beyond the base of the knot.

Alex gritted his teeth and tried to remember to breath but he was so fucking full, fuller than he’d ever imagined, fuller than he thought possible, and there was still more to come.

Hank froze, wide eyed, his gaze moving rapidly between Alex’s face and where they were joined. He made a strangled sound, and his hips jerked before he growled, “Last chance, Alex.”

Alex’s answer was to clamp down tightly with his muscles. Hank well and truly yowled in reaction; eyes clenched shut, his mouth twisted in a snarl as he desperately panted.

Alex rocked atop Hank, rolling his hips in little circles as much as the growing knot inside of him would allow. Oh, it was definitely growing, pressing hard against already stretched muscles and tissues that were already strained from the size.

Suddenly finding himself on his back, Alex yelped as Hank settled between his spread thighs, forcing his legs painfully wide.

“Have to—Need to—Can’t—” Hank broke off, giving Alex a desperate look, unable to voice the jumble of thoughts as his instincts screamed for things that he didn’t have the words for.

“Yes, anything,” Alex agreed.

Something in Hank seemed to snap, and Alex hadn’t realized just how much Hank had been holding back for his sake. Hank slammed forward, unable to draw out completely, but forcing his growing knot that much deeper still. Bracing his arms on the bed on either side of Alex’s head, Hank dropped down pressing against Alex as his hips hunched uncontrollably.

Desperate to hold on, Alex wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist and wound his fingers through the thick fur of Hank’s shoulders. It was too much, not enough, oh god, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. It was both his wildest dream and worst nightmare as Hank continued to swell inside of him. It hadn’t seemed quite so large outside of him (okay, that was a lie, it had looked huge), but he’d been convinced he could take it, the stupid part of him overcome with lust.

Hank dropped his head to his neck, wetly laving the area there, kissing along it and his neck.

Alex began babbling meaningless words, sobbing Hank’s name over and over as his over-sensitized nerves sent a jumble of signals dancing across his synapses. The constant pressure against his prostate was exquisite torture, and his cock was trapped between his stomach and Hank’s stomach, fur sticky with a mixture of their precum.

Tentatively, Alex moved shaky fingers towards his stomach, pressing down lightly, and squirming in disbelief that he could feel Hank there. And Hank continued to get bigger. “Hank?” Alex questioned desperately, almost a whine, just this side of panicking as his erection began to flag as fear threatened to overcome him.

Sensing Alex’s rising alarm, Hank froze completely, and raised his head.

Alex was a fucking mess he knew, and he hated the doubt that began forming in Hank’s eyes. “Help me,” Alex begged.

Hank licked at his face, wet with sweat and tears before he lowered more of his weight on to Alex and began _purring_.

Every muscle in his body tensed and Alex shouted as the vibrations traveled through his frame. In another situation, he might have laughed because Hank had just turned himself into what amounted to a _living vibrator_. But in the end, it had the desired affect and Alex began to relax, the panic dissipating as his arousal returned and rose to a fevered pitch in no time. Even his ass had stopped it’s desperate cramping around the heaviness of Hank’s knot, and the pain had dulled to a not so horrible throb. “My beast,” Alex claimed.

Suddenly needing Hank to move again, Alex squirmed, tugging at Hank’s fur.

However, he was having none of that, and his head dropped to Alex’s neck, sharp teeth closing over his throat. “Mine,” he growled lowly.

Alex froze, feeling the threatening pricks, and turned his head to the side, offering his neck in the submission that Hank seemed to need, easily voicing the expected words, “Yes, yours.”

That was all it took apparently because Hank suddenly rose, his knot swelling to its final size. He gave one sharp tug, testing it’s placement before he roared as his orgasm finally hit him. Alex felt a rush of warmth begin flooding him. In a day of new experiences, this topped them all so far. Hank collapsed against him, barely catching his weight on his arm before he sank completely against Alex.

Alex’s cock throbbed in need, unhappy to be neglected. “Hank, please,” he begged.

Hank’s blissed expression shifted to guilt as he realized that Alex hadn’t came yet. Insinuating his hand between their bodies, Hank wrapped long fingers around his angry erection, careful of his claws. It didn’t take more than three strokes and an accidental brush of a claw before Alex was coming all over Hank’s fist. He might have laughed if he hadn’t been overcome by pleasure. His ass milked at Hank’s cock, which caused Hank to jerk, and set off Alex again, the sensory overload finally taking its toll as the world whited out around him.

When he finally came back to himself, Alex smiled sleepily. He’d been well and truly fucked. Correction. He was still being fucked as Hank’s knot was still hard and swollen, tying them together. There was an odd sensation, that caused his eyes to widen as he turned his attention to Hank who was still lying half on top of him

“Sorry,” Hank murmured into his neck, trying to hide.

“Hey, now. None of that. Come up here,” Alex said.

Hank shifted on top of him and raised his head, and Alex groaned as the movement translated to Hank’s cock, shocked when his worn out cock tried to rise to the occasion.

Alex pulled Hank down for a soft kiss, trying to express his feelings, that there was nothing to forgive.

But Hank wasn’t so easily dissuaded. “I hurt you. I lost control, and I scared you.”

Alex’s eyes flashed in anger and he tugged at Hank’s fur causing him to yelp. “I could never be scared of you. Nothing you could do would scare me away. I was glad when you lost control. Don’t want you to hide yourself even if it’s a little wild. I liked it.”

“I still hurt you,” Hank grumbled petulantly. It was almost cute. Almost.

“And I liked it.” At Hank’s look of disbelief, Alex continued. “I may have been overwhelmed for a moment, but you knew what to do, knew how to make it better, make me feel better. I _liked_ it. It was fucking amazing. You’re amazing. There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Alex,” Hank began.

“No,” Alex said. “I don’t want to hear it.”

But Hank’s face surprisingly soft, and he swallowed audibly, his eyes strangely serious. “You’re mine now, you know that? I don’t think I could ever give you up.”

Alex grinned in relief. “I love you too.” Alex shifted, and Hank hissed.

“Shit, sorry, I gotta—” And Hank was pulling back, his shrinking knot pressing on Alex’s sphincter from the inside.

“Oh fuck,” Alex hissed, trying to relax as Hank began pulling out. He couldn’t held the yelp when the thickest part of Hank’s cock finally popped out, and cursed again as soon as it seemed to go on forever. He only had a moment to realize what would happen once Hank was totally out, and blushed as a rush of cum and lube suddenly spilled out of him onto the ruined bedding once Hank slipped free.

“Shit,” Hank murmured. “You should see yourself. You’re so red and swollen, slick with lube and cum. All loose, and gaping, and leaking my cum.” He reached out and brushed his knuckles against the wrecked muscle, checking for blood.

Alex hissed and his asshole twitched weakly, feeling so fucking open and empty. It should have been embarrassing, but Hank seemed enthralled. It had been amazing, but an ache was setting in, and his asshole felt like it was on fire. “Gotta give me a few days before we do that again. I think I need a shower, but I don’t think my legs will hold me.”

Hank moved his attention back to Alex’s face, seeming faintly embarrassed by the focus of his attention. “Again?” Hank asked.

“What you thought this was a one off?” Alex asked in exasperation. Did Hank really think he’d give him up?

A sudden predatory grin spread over Hank’s face.

“Hank?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Hank stood but didn’t answer.

“Ha-NK!!” Alex went to ask again, but ended in a shriek as Hank threw him over his shoulder and rushed into the bathroom.

Alex couldn’t help the joyous laughter that bubbled up at Hank’s actions. This was the Hank he missed so much over the past weeks, the Hank that wasn’t afraid to act silly and have fun, but was amazingly sexy and extraordinarily smart at the same time. Alex let himself escape in the laughter, in the comfort of Hank’s attentions, and pretend that there wasn’t a war brewing on the horizon.

 

Erik hesitantly raised the pillow from his head and looked over at Charles who appeared totally unaffected. Scowling he asked, “Are they done yet?”

“For the moment,” Charles replied.

Erik boggled at that. What were they doing? Preparing for a marathon sex competition? “You have my permission to block that from my mind at anytime. And you are going to sound proof their rooms!”

Charles gave him a placating smile, and inclined his head in that way that meant he was humoring Erik. “Now Erik, that would be cheating.”

A sudden image of them in a very compromising position appeared in his mind, and Erik flushed at the picture, raising wide eyes towards Charles.

“We could, however, make some noise of our own.”

Erik wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but it was about damned time.


End file.
